


Snekventures. (part 2 of 2)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Snake!Crowley (Good Omens), snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley just wants a nap.





	Snekventures. (part 2 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableCecilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableCecilie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snekventures. (part 1 of 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873852) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> 2019-07-19  
> [Answrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs), [The_Scathefire_Seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scathefire_Seer/pseuds/The_Scathefire_Seer) and [fgrefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrefee/pseuds/fgrefee) asked for more snek Crowley content, and [IneffableCecilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableCecilie/pseuds/IneffableCecilie) wanted nonbinary Crowley, hope this works for you all!

Crowley moves into more of a sitting position, legs flopping down onto the floor, stroking over the silky skirt to smooth out the creases, and looks over at the customers. The woman has by now started browsing the books, leaving her little kid at Crowley's side, apparently deeming the demon too little of a threat to be concerned about. Oh well.

Turning to the kid, who stares at the demon with wide, fascinated eyes, Crowley grins- and, alright, maybe trying to look non-threatening, so what? It's just that it would inconvenience Aziraphale if the kid ran off screaming. 

_Tiny customer™_ , as Crowley mentally ~~christened~~ named the child, climbs onto the couch and sits down facing the demon, still not saying a single word. _Okay, so this is getting just a little too unnerving to be ignored_ , Crowley thinks, and lifts an eyebrow at the kid. TC™ tries to imitate the move, failing the first few tries before succeeding. Crowley grins back a the kid. Ah, yes, you gotta teach them young. Humans are funny that way.

A few moments layer, Aziraphale comes out of the backroom, smiling happily the way only an angel can smile, and when the woman walks to the front desk to greet him, the kid runs after her. Crowley almost feels sad. Oh well. Maybe now the demon will actually manage to get that nap.

Pecking Aziraphale on the cheek while walking past, Crowley goes into the backroom himself, turning back into snake-form- albeit a smaller version than earlier that day- and curls up on the armchair, which is still warm from Aziraphale sitting there only moments ago. With a smile- at least in mind, given that snakes don't really do human facial expressions- Crowley goes to sleep.

After what feels like only seconds passed, the demon wakes up to a tiny voice:

" _Coool!_ "

It's the kid. Of course. Tiny chaos agents, never doing what they're supposed to be doing or keeping out of where they're supposed to be keeping out of. ~~It's part of why Crowley likes them so much.~~

Crowleu sticks a forked snake- tongue out at the kid, hisses and hopes it'll go away without doing something stupid.

"Cooool" the child repeats, nor freaked out in the slightest. 

Before Crowley can start worrying about how to get out of this situation, Aziraphale's voice is audible from behind the front desk, getting louder.

"This book is from my personal collection, I will _not_ be parting from it, thank you very much, have a good day!"

If anything ever is, this is clearly a dismissal.

The woman starts looking around for her kid, who slouches over to her, sad to leave the cool snake behind.

Crowley breathes a sigh of relief and, once the sound of the front door opening and closing echoes through the shop, slithers out to Aziraphale. 

"You- _yawn_ \- sseem to be able to sscare of your customers well enough by yoursself..."

"Well, I wouldn't say scare- wait, have you been threatening innocent people in this shop again?!"

"Not on purpose! Ugh, I swear to- someone, I didn't even mean to scare them, I just wanted a nap." Crowley moves up Aziraphale's arm, winding around his neck, and Aziraphale's hand comes up to gently stroke the demon's snout.

"Are you tired, my dear?"

Crowley tries to shrug it of- having forgotten that this doesn't quite work in the shape the demon is currently in, so the movement instead would have made the snake fall if Aziraphale hadn't been faster.

Holding Crowley close to his chest and looking into the demon's half-open, sleepily drooping eyes, Aziraphale shakes his head, fondly and slightly exasperated. "Oh why didn't you say so! Come on, come on, let me just lock up here and then we'll get you into bed- _no, we're closed_!" he finishes, more sharply, towards the people trying to enter the shop, and forcefully twists the OPEN sign around. Crowley smiles, already half asleep with the angel watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's pronouns in this fic are no pronouns lol or maybe 'the demon'? xD my personal headcanon is that Crowley doesn't rly care for human pronouns anyway and is okay with Aziraphale calling him/them/xir/her whatever as long as the angel knows that Crowley is not actually a binary creature. And Crowley knows that Aziraphale knows this, because Aziraphale doesn't confirm to human binary either, Aziraphale just cares even less (maybe agender?) and is alright with being called he/him pronouns and humans assuming him to be a human man due to the way he looks.
> 
> In past fics I wrote Crowley with he/him pronouns- should I continue that or does they/them feel more natural? Or switching pronouns depending on Crowley’s mood?  
> I am _Not_ doing the no-pronouns-at-all thing again, it just took me ten minutes to edit them all out of this tiny ficlet. 
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll also let you know when I post the next part!


End file.
